The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to printing presses with fixed cutoffs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,071 discloses a variable cutoff printing press. The press includes a pair of plate cylinders and a pair of blanket cylinders with all of the cylinders having a cylindrical body and a central axis of rotation. The blanket cylinders are linearly adjustably positionable along the perpendicular to the adjustment axes to adjust the spacing between the plate and blanket cylinders to accommodate blanket sleeves of different thicknesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,536 discloses a press that has an impression plate mounted on the frame in the case of a non-perfecting press or an identical, mirror image assembly of plate and blanket cylinders in the case of a perfecting press. The plate cylinder sleeve is variable, whereby a length of an image to be printed is varied proportionally to the variable outer diameter while maintaining the outer diameter of the gapless blanket cylinder sleeve constant.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,515 discloses mounting a sub-frame on an existing frame of a printing press. New plate and blanket cylinders having different sizes than the plate and blanket cylinders used in the existing printing press may be mounted in the sub-frame to provide different printing lengths/cut offs.